


[podfic] Deep Sea (Eggs, Wolves, and Rubber Ducks)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Rubber Duck!Verse [4]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Psychics, werewolves and a whole lot of metaphors make up Charles’s morning after meeting Vampire Sheriff Erik Lensherr." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Deep Sea (Eggs, Wolves, and Rubber Ducks)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Sea (Eggs, Wolves, and Rubber Ducks)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5978) by pprfaith. 



  
********

 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)    
** **** **Length:** 00:42:44

******  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SVM_XMFC\)%20_Deep%20Sea_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream the story:

 

 

Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this entire series so far - Old Metal and Deep Sea \- which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gap8oj139o3ploy).


End file.
